


in the act

by zhuzhubi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Humor, If I do say so myself, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Sort Of, Sub!Spencer, femme dom, i think the ending is pretty funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhubi/pseuds/zhuzhubi
Summary: spencer has been such a good boy for you, letting you tease him all night(or, reid x reader almost make it to the end before someone walks in on them)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	in the act

**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr at zhuzhubii

It’s date night and you’ve been teasing him the whole time. He’s taken you out to see a showing of some obscure intellectual film, and while you usually enjoy indulging him, tonight there are other things on your mind. You’re lucky he’s seen it already, or else you would be getting a hushed earful about “distracting” him. 

You let your hand brush up and down over his thigh, delighting in the way he squirms next to you. Your hand comes tantalizingly close to his crotch, only to drift away again. He keeps scooting forward in his seat, hoping to catch you on the upstroke. It’s adorable how needy he is, how little keens of desire escape his lips when he’s not paying enough attention to hold them in. 

“(y/n)…” he whines, his voice hardly a whisper for fear of being heard by the theater’s (few) other patrons, leaning forward in his seat and spreading his legs a little. 

“Be patient,” you order, relishing in the way his lips fall into a cute little pout. But you can’t resist pawing at his crotch a few times over his pants, getting him nice and turned on for when it’s time to leave the theater.

Usually, Spencer insists on staying until the credits finish rolling, but today he springs out of his seat as soon as they start scrolling onto the screen, shoving his hands into his pockets and pulling forward just a little in a way that practically screams “I’m trying to conceal an erection.”

It fills you with satisfaction, knowing you’ve done that to him. You wait until you two have reached the lobby before deciding you want to show him off a little. He’s not hard enough that it would be unreasonably lewd for him to walk in public, so you give a little pout and say, “Aren’t you gonna hold my hand?”

His face fills with a lovely embarrassed flush, but he removes one of his hands from where it rests in his pocket and stretches it out to you, letting his pants rest flush against him. You clasp a palm around his, thumbing over the back of his hand, and lean over to whisper in his ear, “Now imagine my hand where you really want it.”

It might be in your head, but you swear you can see his pants grow tighter. He lets out another needy little whimper, shifting his weight from side to side, and you decide you’ve teased him enough for now, “Ready to go?”

He just eagerly nods his fluffy head, seemingly unable to formulate words. You lead him back to the car and usher him inside, giving him a peck on the cheek before closing the door behind him. As you’re settling yourself into the driver’s seat you notice his hands creeping toward the bulge pressing against his pants.

“Spencer,” you chastise, “hands off, you know better.”

His hands snap down to grasp the seat, kneading into it the way he wishes you’d let him into himself. He licks his lips and sneaks glances in your direction, thighs rubbing together in a desperate search for friction.

“You’ve been such a good boy tonight, letting me tease you in the theater, so I’ll let the legs go this time,” you say.

“Thank you, Miss,” he replies, grateful for the small reprieve you’ve allowed him. 

By the time you arrive home, he’s a fidgety mess in the passenger’s seat. His erection is undeniable now, and you slide a hand over it as you say, “Let’s go inside.”

He can’t exit the car fast enough. It’s late at night so there’s no one around to witness his obvious arousal, but you’re sure he would have lept out of the car with equal enthusiasm regardless. He waddles adorably towards your building, his pants causing obvious discomfort. You follow behind, achingly slow, relishing in his eagerness. He makes it to the apartment door long before you, bouncing on his toes as he waits, only drawing more attention to his “problem.” 

You lean in and give him a chaste kiss in front of the door, contrasted by the way you bring his hips to yours and sway back and forth a few times, drawing another of those delicious whimpers from his lips. Looking down between you at where his still-clothed erection presses into your navel, you ask, “Is this all for me?”

He buried his face into your neck, shy in his desperation, and gives few hurried nods, hoping you’ll finally take him inside and do something about it. 

You turn and unlock the door, sauntering inside and toeing off your shoes, knowing he will follow you without having to glance back. You beckon him over to you with a finger, then nudge him into leaning against the back of the couch once he reaches you. “Now,” you say as you unlatch his belt, “you’re gonna stand there and look pretty while I have my way with you. No touching, you got that Spencer?”

“Yes Miss,” he replies, his hands already clenching and unclenching at his sides in an effort to keep from touching you, “I’ll be good.”

“I know you will, baby boy,” you say as his pants drop to the floor, “you’re always such a good boy for me.”

You tuck your hands under the waistband of his underwear, feeling the soft belly hair turn coarse as you reach lower, and pull them down in one swift motion, allowing him to step out of them, leaving him naked from the waist down (barring his mismatched socks). You tease a finger over his cock, spreading the pre-come leaking out of him, then hike up your skirt and drop your panties, letting him catch a glimpse of you circling that same finger over your clit. 

“Stay still, baby boy,” you whisper before leaning forward to press your clit against his cock, “don’t come.”

You start to circle your hips, getting yourself off against the head of his dick, relishing in the little involuntary twitches he makes with his, his body searching for release even though he knows he’s not allowed. You close a hand around his length, not for his pleasure, but to get better purchase for yourself, making him watch and listen as you creep closer to your high. 

His hips buck a few times, but you’re so close you let it slide. You draw him closer to you with your free arms as your orgasm washes over you, sending a shiver cascading outward from your center. You lose yourself to it for a few seconds before his needy keens bring you back, “Poor baby boy, you’ve been so patient for me. I think you deserve a nice reward, don’t you?”

He gives a few frantic nods, and you can tell he’s already close to release. You drop to your knees and give a soft kiss to his tip, soaking in the rocks of his hips he fails to hold back. 

Just then, his phone buzzes from where it’s hidden in the heap of clothing on the floor. You growl as he whines and starts to reach for it. “Leave it,” you command, and he immediately halts in his action, practically melting under your gaze. “Good boy,” you praise, loving the utter control you have over him.

You’ve been teasing him for hours at this point, and you figure it’s finally time to give him what he wants. You lap at his cock a few times before swallowing him as deeply as you can, leaving your hand clasped around the remainder. He’s already so close, and it’s absolutely lovely seeing him so desperate for you. He’s just reaching his release, stomach tensing and breaths gasping, when -

“Hey, Reid, you left your door unlocked - Eugh!” Morgan barges in and you’re startled from your ministrations. But Spencer is past the point of no return, and he comes all over you, looking in horror right at Morgan, who is (understandably) looking in horror right back. 

Spencer darts his hands forward to cover himself, while you dive for his pants, searching for something to wipe his cum off with before you turn around and face his coworker. Morgan, for his part, doesn’t appear to be able to move. He just stands right inside the door - _at least he bothered to close it!_ \- and gapes. 

“Morgan!” Spencer finally unfreezes, “Get out!”

“But - uh - I - but Hotch -” Morgan sputters, and you deduce the ignored call must have been work - _shit!_

“Morgan, I’m literally standing here with my hands covering my penis, if that’s how you wanna have a conversation -”

“Nope. Nope nope nope. I’m turning around. I’m going, see? I’ll be waiting outside. You come out when you’re good and ready, okay?” and he turns tail right back out of our apartment. 

As soon as he’s gone, Spencer lets out a strangled, “ _oh my god_ ,” and you shove his pants into his hands, still unable to force out any words. He pulls them back on, realizes they have cum smeared on them, takes a deep breath, and says, “I’m gonna go see what he wants, okay?”

You just nod, and he gives a little huff as if to steel himself, then heads for the door. 

You hear this conversation playing out from where you remain sitting in shock on the floor:

“What the hell was that!”

“The door was unlocked!”

“So you just decided to walk in!? I live with my girlfriend, as I’m sure you’re now painfully aware!”

“Well - I don’t know, man! I didn’t think you guys would be - “

“No! You didn’t think! You just literally caught me with my pants down - _oh my god!_ \- this is the most humiliating moment of my life thus far - and I’ve had some pretty humiliating moments!”

“You think I’m not mortified too!? I just walked in on the man who’s practically my _little brother_ having sex!”

“Morgan, I just fucking _orgasmed_ in front of you, don’t talk to me about horrified.”

“Eugh, don’t remind me.”

“Why are you even here, anyway?”

“We got an emergency case and Hotch asked me to pick you up on my way in since it’s so late. You didn’t answer your cell, so I thought I’d come up to make sure you didn’t sleep through it or something.”

“ _Or something_. I was a little busy, Morgan.”

“Yeah, I’ve since realized that. Look, you still need to come in, embarrassed or not, so get back in there and change your pants. I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

“Ugh, I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that.”

Spencer comes back in and lets out a, _“Fuck!”_ before coming back over to where you’re still sitting on the floor by the couch. 

“Oh my god I can’t believe that just happened,” you squeak out.

“I’m trying very hard to block it out of my memory,” he replies.

“But you have an eidetic memory,” you retort, before realizing how utterly unhelpful it is.

“I know,” he grumbles, “Ah, anyway it’s work, so.”

“Yeah I figured. Try not to die of embarrassment before you get back,” your lips twist into a half-smile, then you burst out laughing. Spencer joins you, and you two sit there laughing almost hysterically on the floor until he gets ahold of himself and says, “Okay, okay I’ve really got to go now.”

“Don’t forget to change your pants,” you say, and you two spend another minute laughing before he starts getting ready to leave (for real, this time). 

He leans down to give you a swift kiss, “See you when we get back.”

“Always,” you return, like you do every time he leaves for a case. You watch him speed out the door, satchel over his shoulder and hands trying to tame his sex-musssed hair. What a night.

… 

_“Can we please, please just agree to forget that ever happened?”_

_“Reid, your orgasm face is burned into my brain. I don’t think I can forget that, no matter how hard I try.”_

_“Oh god, don’t remind me. Let’s never speak of this again, okay?”_

**Author's Note:**

> lol this was just gonna be a little short about getting caught having sex, but look what it turned into...


End file.
